crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona
"So anyway, you should know that the fortune-hunter Wario has inspired many of my strange games! He's always one degree ahead of cool, and he's even let me tag along with on some of his money-grubbing adventures!" - Mona, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Background Information Mona is a major human character in the WarioWare series. One of Wario's original employees and microgame programmer, she is also shown working part-time in many establishments of Diamond City, most owned by Joe, while competing with The Dinosaurs, a rival group. Since her introduction in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Mona has appeared in all installments of the WarioWare series except WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase. History As revealed by Mona's diary at the official Japanese website for WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Mona is the daughter of an artist and a supermodel. The artist is her father, while her mother is a busy supermodel who travels the world and doesn't see her daughter often. In a comment by Mona in the blog of the Japanese website for WarioWare: Smooth Moves, it is written that she empathizes with Ashley, since Ashley often feels lonely and thinks about her parents, while Mona herself rarely sees her busy mother and father. The games themselves, however, have yet to make a full mention of Mona's family. General information Physical appearance Mona is a teenager attending high school. She has a fair skin complexion and long orange hair, although her hair appears to be shorter in Game & Wario. Mona's hair often has two bangs over her face, although in later appearances, a third one was added. In most of her appearances, Mona has blue eyes with an orange eyelash, although, again, in Game & Wario, she has solid black eyes. In most of her appearances, she wears a hat. She is also shown to wear makeup. Unlike most characters, Mona's outfit has changed in every appearance. In her first appearance, Mona's normal outfit is a biker attire that consists of a white mink fur coat and a red top and skirt with red boots, but when she is working, she has a more formal attire. In WarioWare: Twisted!, as a pizza delivery person, she has a more casual attire with roller skates. In an alternate artwork of WarioWare: Twisted!, she wears a similar outfit, but it is slightly white and red. In WarioWare: Touched!, Mona, as a bass guitar player, wears a red dress, red gloves, and a large striped hat with sewn eyes. The bass she plays is yellow and green with heart and star motifs. WarioWare: Smooth Moves depicts Mona as slightly taller and older with even more of a slim build than before, in a formal cheer-leading attire. She can also be seen wearing a bit of makeup, as seen in her official artwork for the game. It is this more mature look that seems to have stuck with Mona for every game starting with WarioWare: Smooth Moves, with the exception of Game & Wario. In WarioWare: Snapped!, being a park employee, Mona wears a white and green uniform with a headphone and a small hat. Mona takes the look of an explorer in WarioWare: D.I.Y., where her outfit is mostly pink. Mona is also depicted with small earrings and a little bit of makeup, similar to her first appearance. In Game & Wario, Mona is a photographer, and she has a circular face shape, has shorter hair, and appears slightly younger than her previous appearances. This design is later used in Rhythm Heaven Megamix. With the new artstyle introduced in WarioWare Gold, Mona's appearance in the aforementioned game combines elements of her general design (long orange hair, blue eyes, slim build, tall frame) with the more simplistic design used in Game & Wario (circular face shape, less makeup, slightly younger look overall). In terms of clothing, she retains her white mink fur coat and red boots that she commonly wears, with the usual red sports bra that normally comes with this set being replaced by simple red dress that resembles the one she had worn in WarioWare: Touched! Mona also owns a red scooter which varies slightly across its appearances. Personality Mona has a tomboy-like personality, as she is said to be spunky. Mona is often willing to help, but she is often willing to speak out aggressively if her employer is being unfair. She called Wario a "greedy punk" after realizing that he received all the credit for the microgrames, and when Wario attempted to escape, she was the only employee that pursued him. Although she likes Wario and even looks up to him, she also appreciates it if she is paid adequately, often expressing her want for a raise or a pay check. Mona is also dedicated to her jobs and school; if she is late, she does everything it takes to be on time, even if it means breaking the law and avoiding the police. She seems to like Wario, even to having a crush on him. She also seems to be friendly with 9-Volt. Despite her upbeat personality, according the official Japanese website for WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Mona often feels lonely without her mother, who is often out in trips. She is also revealed to be empathetic toward Ashley, who also misses her parents. Mona's animals As seen in all games of the WarioWare series, Mona owns some different small animals. They often help her against her pursuers. All animals wear a shirt with a number on it. * Mona's Elephant (No. 1): A tiny, walking blue elephant. It is able to shoot sludge and soccer balls from its trunk. * Mona's Pig (No. 2): A walking pig. It can kick soccer balls. * Mona's Monkey (No. 3): A brown monkey wearing hi-tech goggles. Mona's Monkey throws banana peels, and its goggles allow it to aim better. * 4.1 and 4.2: Their species are not identifiable, but they are brown and have pointed ears and whiskers. They are able to speak as well. They can control a spherical vehicle shooting soccer balls. * Mona's Bear (No. 5): This small gray bear made only a brief appearance in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Category:Characters